Worry
by KittenKez
Summary: DeanOC Oneshot. Dean worry's about his Slayers safety.


_AN: Hey ppl, I just found this hidden away in my computer :) so I thought I'd post it no matter how much it sucks. It's not got any BTVS characters in it but it does have the Slayer element so I didn't know if I should make it a cross-over, I don't think it classes as one. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Worry<span>**

Dean glared daggers at me as he paced our motel room. "How could you be so fucking reckless." He hissed out at me. I rose from my seat on the bed.

"How. Dare. You! I did what I had to do and everything's fine! So why are you so mad at me?" I stepped in-front of him to stop his pacing and glared defiantly at him, hands on hips, right hip jutting out slightly.

I squeak in surprise as he suddenly lunges at me grabbing my hips in a bruising grip and lifting my small 5'4 frame easily and crushing our lips together. I gasp into the kiss and wrap my lithe legs around his hips crossing them at the ankles while my small hands grab his biceps before responding eagerly. His anger seemed to morph into lust, I feel my back impact the wall and it pushes all breath from my lungs into Deans still demanding mouth. As he pulls back I gasp for breath and try to glare at him and just _stay _angry, but never can. I don't usually get angry at Dean or anyone really but when I do its hell to pay, and no one can distract me from ripping them a new one... well until Dean stumbled across me with his brother and turned my already tilted world upside down.

"You're so god damn hot when you're angry." he whispered huskily in my ear. I moaned and tightened my legs around Dean grinding against his jean covered erection earning a guttural groan in return. He captures my lips in another hard kiss, growling as I speed up my grinding adding a few thrusts. His tongue forced it way into my mouth, not that I was objecting. God I was in always likes to be in control, I thought as his tongue fought for dominance over mine, of course he won.

Ever since I was given 'Slayer' powers I was strong and people looked to me for protection and leadership when things went south, but that wasn't me, I was shy and meek and I didn't like attention so it was always daunting. I would make sure everyone was safe and I would protect them but I just wasn't confident enough to lead. People assumed because I was freaky strong and fast and flexible and could smack a demon about that I had experience in demon hunting that I actually _knew _what I was doing. Wrong. So when Dean and Sam stumbled across me after my first fight, alone and injured, I was so grateful. They were hunters; they were the professionals, not me. And Dean had no problem bossing me about and taking charge, I didn't intimidate him like I did others and I was so grateful for that. I got close to them and stayed on the road with them to help. Dean's a lot stronger than me in many ways and I adore giving up all control to him. He's sometimes gentle with me like when we first slept together. Dean was obsessed with making it perfect, something about the very few serious relationships he's had going all wrong. I tried to explain it would be perfect because it was him, but sometimes he's also rough and I _love _rough, he doesn't treat me like I'll brake anymore and the bruises and marks he gives me are, well they're the whole point in having rough sex are they not. A reminder that lasts days, sometimes even weeks as my Slayer healing doesn't touch them. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp pinch to my inner thigh which causes me to yelp and look up at Dean with my wide green eyes. He's frowning down at me.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks gruffly. I blush and smile timidly.

"You," I say softly as at the moment I'd rather not babble as I'm prone to if I'm embarrassed or nervous or excited or... well most of the time. Suddenly Dean's grip loosens on my hips and his fingers stroke any skin they can on my hips as he holds me up gently. His frown has turned into a tender look as he traces my face with his eyes. I shiver as it feels like a physical touch and look into his beautiful deep hazel-green eyes.

"You're not mad anymore?" I ask softly. He shakes his head before chastely kissing my red and bruised lips.

"I wasn't mad. I was just worried, if you got hit and... I ...I just can't lose you." He starts of softly and ends slightly gruffly while I gape slightly. Being with Dean I learned that he shows his love by protecting and taking care of the ones he loves and he doesn't say it but you know. I was okay with that I got used to it and I let him fuss and protect me and take care of me and I do the same, I try to show him affection and love in a way he can understand it. Because although I do say it, Deans an actions man and he doesn't always believe words. So this was, this was huge! The only time he's ever been like this is when we first made love. And yes, I am a romantic and we didn't _have sex _we made love! I gently cup his stubbled jaw, "I know and I'm sorry for making you worry but I'm a slayer Dean. I'm going to fight and protect others, it's who I am. But I promise I'll be careful from now on and I'll try not to do anything stupid." I kiss him sweetly on the lips, he smiles against my lips.

"I love you Alex." He says softly against my lips. Stunned at him actually saying the words my grip on his hips and biceps loosen and I stare as he lets go of my hips, my feet hit the ground and he looks at me down trodden. I quickly pounce on him before he can turn away causing Dean to fall back onto the bed -that was conveniently located behind him- with me straddling his lap.

"I'm sorry I was just surprised. I love you too! So much." The last two words came out as a whisper as I nuzzled my nose on Dean's neck. His big arms wrapped around my back and he squeezed me lightly while burying his nose in my long hair.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Oh and don't flame me plz, I know how much itI suck already :P xXx__


End file.
